There has been developed previously a technology pertaining to a CNG-fueled internal combustion engine in which an in-cylinder pressure sensor that measures the pressure in a cylinder is provided, properties of fuel are identified based on the measurement value of the in-cylinder pressure sensor, and the fuel injection quantity is corrected based on the properties of fuel thus identified (see Patent Document 1, for example).